The True Mockingjay
by DMSJ1995
Summary: After the first hunger games everything changed. But one thing. I had to hide my true feelings to protect the people I love. Until the end was never. *I don't own Hunger Games. Rating T-M just incase. COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

After the first hunger games everything changed. But one thing. I had to hide my true feelings to protect the people I love. Until the end was never.

I woke up in a different place I didn't know. Beetee was laying there next to me out cold. I started to get up. I was walking to a door. I heard voices. I know one of them. The door opened and veiled Haymitch, Plutarch, and Finnick standing there looking at me.

"Good morning sunshine." Haymitch said to me.

"You promised. You promised me that you would protect him. You promised me you would save him. You promised me. You lied. How could you?" I said going after Haymitch.

I then was pinned against a wall and I was ejected with something. Then the room got blurry and I was out.

I woke up in another new place. This time it looked like a hospital room. I then looked over to see Gale.

"Hey Catnip." He said to me smiling.

I smirked at him. I then asked him,

"Where am I? Are we in District twelve?"

"No. We are in District thirteen. District twelve doesn't exist anymore." He told me.

"What?" I asked looked at him confused.

"Catnip, you need to rest. I will explain everything later." He told me.

I was looking at him and then I was falling asleep again. But I had all these thoughts and questions in my head. What happened to district twelve? What did Gale mean by district twelve doesn't exist anymore? All I know the capital had something to about it.

I woke up and looked around again. I was in the same room still. But Gale was gone and I was alone. I started to sit up. I had all these wires to me. I started to pull them out. But I was stopped my Prim.

"Katniss, leave those in." She said coming up to me.

"Prim, I think I am well enough. I don't need them." I told her.

"Katniss, no you are not. Trust me. This time was different. Just a little bit longer." She told me. She was then fixing them. But she should know better. When she leaves I was going to take them out again. "I know you. That is why I am coming to have someone check on you ever hour."

"Fine whatever." I said sitting back down.

It has been a couple of days. I am now allowed to leave finally. I got dressed and walked out to meet up to….


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a couple of days. I am now allowed to leave finally. I got dressed and walked out to meet up to Gale.

"Katniss come on. President Coin wants to see you." Gale told me.

"Why?" I asked Gale looking at him.

"President Coin will introduce everyone to you and explain." Gale told me.

"Fine but you know I don't like this." I told him. Gale just smiled at me and walked away. I just followed him silence.

We finally got to a room that looks like a meeting room. It had a big screen in the front. Also a large oval table with a lot of chairs. At the farther end of the table sat three people. One I recognize. It was Plutarch and with him was a women who must be President Coin. But the last person I don't know.

"Katniss Everdeen. So happy to see you awake." Coin said.

I didn't say anything I just kept a straight face and looked at them. I didn't know what to say. But I know they were going to tell me anyways.

"Katniss, we need you to be the Mockingjay for the rebellion. They need a leader." Coin told me.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I asked looking at them.

"Katniss, you have choose but they need someone to look up to for help and everything." Coin told me.

I looked over to Gale and then looked back to them. I can't believe them. I feel like they are making me. But do they not what I been throw. I went throw hell and back. Then they want to throw me back into it.

"No. I hell and back. You are not throwing me in there again. If you wanted someone to be your puppet then you should have saved Peeta and me." I told them.

"There. There is the Mockingjay. I told you. She is it." Plutarch said to Coin.

"Can I go now?" I asked. But I wasn't really asking. I was doing it. I turned and walked pass Gale. I then heard footsteps. I looked over to Gale and the guy that I didn't know was behind me.

"Catnip, come." Gale said to me.

"Don't catnip me. You know I am right. I can't. If they wanted someone. Peeta is the one that people liked the most. Not me." I told him.

"I know. But people look up to you. Not Peeta. They would follow you. Not Peeta. When someone say the Mockingjay. They think of you and not Peeta." Gale told me.

"He is right. People would follow you." The guy said.

I looked over to him and then to Gale. I then asked,

"Who are you?"

"I am…"


	3. Chapter 3

"I am Boggs." He said to me.

"Okay then." I said.

"So are you going to do it or not?" Gale asked me.

"How about not." I said looking at him.

It was later that day. Gale came up to me with Boggs. I looked at them. They looked like they were really to go somewhere. I then asked them confused,

"Where you two going?"

"You mean. Where are we going." Gale said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"You said that you wanted to see district twelve right?" Boggs asked me.

"Yeah. But I thought they said I was not allowing to go." I said to them both.

"Well… we talked to them into us take you. You need to see it." Gale said to me.

I then got ready to go. We went down to where they keep their weapons and the aircrafts. I walked up to one and saw there was a women standing there waiting for us.

"Boggs." The woman said to him.

"Hello." He said to her. Went we got onto the aircraft I got introduced to everyone. This was going to be my team.

It was quite the whole way there. Then we got there. We landed and Gale walked with me until the end of the hatch. He then said,

"We will be nearby. Just let us know when you are ready."

"Okay." I said. Then I walked away from the aircraft and started to walk what once was my home. The place I loved and known.

I walked around. Everything was go. There was nothing left but the victor place. Of course they would keep that safe. The victors mean the world and back to them. But right now. I don't know anymore.

I bragged things I needed. Then I heard something, a noise. I turned around to see it was that cat. It was Prim's cat. Buttercup.

"Come on." I said to the cat. Buttercup hissed at me. "Do you want to see Prim?" After that the cat went into my bag then I went back to where Gale and the others to pick me up.

I saw the hovercraft. When it landed I got on and sat down by Gale. No one said anything when I got on. When I was sitting there the cat meowed. I looked at my bag and then to Gale.

"You know they won't let her keep it." Gale said to me.

"I will find a way." I told him. When we got back. I went to find Prim and my mother. They were in their room. I walked in. Prim ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey." I said to them both.

"I know honey." My mother said to me.

"I grabbed for things and dad." I said giving my mom the things. Then buttercup meow and popped his head out of my bag.

"Buttercup." Prim said to me.

"They will not let us keep him. They are big deal with animals." My mom said.

"I will find a way to keep the cat." I said.

It was late that night and I was laying in my bed. My mom and Prim was sharing a bed. I looked over and saw that Prim was wake.

"You wake my little duck." I said to her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Come here." I said moving over for her. She then climbed into my bed. We were now facing each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come here." I said moving over for her. She then climbed into my bed. We were now facing each other.

"Are you going to do it? Are you going to be leading the rebels?" Prim asked me.

"I don't know. I don't even know what to do or if I can do it." I told her.

"You can do it Katniss. I know you can. Everyone looks up to you." She told me looking at me.

"That's the thing little duck. I don't want to let be down. The games were different then life. In the games I had to lead no one. Just survive." I told her.

"I know. But Katniss, everyone believes in you. Even if they say they can get a new mockingjay. There is only one mockingjay that everyone will follow. That is, you." Prim told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She may be right. I am the one the capital tried to destroy. I am the one who started it all because I wanted to save my sister. I was the one who defined the capital. I never liked the capital and seeing how they life was worse.

"Yes. I am sure. Everyone will follow you. Now one would underestimate you Katniss. You could have anything if you asked for it." Prim told me.

"When did you get so smart little duck?" I asked her.

I know she was always smart. She never surprised me with her knowledge. She will do wonders in this world. She was going places. She was going to be big.

"I just had amazing big sister to help me with it." She told me.

"Go asleep my little duck. You need your sleep." I told her pushing a piece of hair back. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I just laid there thinking what she said. Was she right? Could I have anything I want it I asked? You know what I would not ask for anything for me. It would probably be for others. I was thinking about what I would ask for. I then fell asleep.

It is the next day. I realize Prim was right. But here is the thing. I am not asking them for these things. I am telling them. If they want me to be the mockingjay here are my terms.

Most of my morning I was sitting in my room making a list of terms. I was sitting there looking at the list when I heard a knock I looked up to see it was…..


	5. Chapter 5

Most of my morning I was sitting in my room making a list of terms. I was sitting there looking at the list when I heard a knock I looked up to see it was Gale.

"Gale?" I asked him.

"Hey Catnip. I haven't seen you all morning. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said looking at me.

"I am fine. Just been hiding out here." I told him.

"I can see that. Why?" He asked me. He was leaning in the entry of the door.

"I was making a list of terms." I told him looking at my list again.

"Terms for what?" He asked me.

"Well if they want me to be the mockingjay. I have some terms." I told him.

"So you will do it." He said to me.

"Yeah. If only they will agree to my terms." I told him.

"What are your terms?" He asked me.

I handed him the paper and he looked over it. I say this look on his face. I didn't like the look he was giving.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I don't think Precedent Coin will agree to a few of these turns." He told me.

"She will or she will be out of a mockingjay." I told him.

"I know. You are so stubborn headed." He told me.

"You tell me that always. What is not new?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I will let her know you want to talk to her about a few things." Gale said to me.

"Thanks Gale." I told him.

"No problem Catnip." He said walking out.

Later that day Boggs came and got me to go see Coin. We walked into to meeting room. I saw her and Plutarch sitting there.

"You wanted to talk about a few things?" Coin asked me.

"Yes. I will…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes. I will be your mockingjay." I told them.

"That is amazing. Then…" Coin was saying.

"But I have some terms." I said

"What are your terms?" Coin asked me.

"Well…." I looked down to my paper. I looked up to them. "Peeta and the other prisoners of the Capitol are rescued and pardoned." I told them with a straight face.

"No. We believe in a fair trial. Peeta's broadcast may persuade people to lay down their arms, so he should answer for his betrayal." Coin told me.

"Then no Mockingjay." I told her.

"Everyone is replaceable." Coin to me with a straight face. But you could tell that she knows that was not true. No everyone can be replaced.

"You know you can't replace me. Peeta and the others will be rescued as soon an assumable and not trail. Also the Capitol may be abusing and torturing him into cooperation, and refuses to participate if he isn't rescued. Do we get it clear?" I told them.

"Right there. There is our mocking jay." Plutarch said pointing to me and looking at Coin.

"Fine. But you have to provide results." Coin to me.

"Is there anything else?" Plutarch asked me leaning forward.

I looked down at my paper and said,

"My sister gets to keep her cat." I told them.

They agreed to let Prim keep her cat. She will be so happy to hear that. I knobbed and I think that was it. We can do the promos later. They have to plan how it all was going to be. I then left with Boggs.

"That was sweet of you." Boggs said to me.

"I know. But I didn't want anything. So I wanted to help others." I told him.

"What about her sister's cat?" He asked me.

"That evil thing. She loves that cat. So I want to make her happy." I told him.

Then I went to meet up with my sister and mom. I wanted to tell my sister she gets to keep her evil cat. She is going to be so happy.

"Hey. I got good news for you." I told her.

"What is it?" Prim asked me.

"You get to keep you cat." I told her.

"How did you get that?" My mother asked me.

"Prim was right. They would agree to anything if they wanted their Mockingjay." I told them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Prim was right. They would agree to anything if they wanted their Mockingjay." I told them.

"So one of your terms were to keep her cat?" My mom asked me.

"Yes. It was. Also for the Peeta and the others to be safe and rescue." I told her.

Then we heard a knock at the door of our room. I looked over to see Gale. I smiled to see when I saw him stand there. He looked at me and smiled.

"Everyone is meeting up. Coin wants to make an announcement. She wants you Katniss up there with her. Boggs will take you up where you need." Gale told us but was looking at me.

"Okay. We should be going." My mom said looking between me and Gale.

"Don't worry Catnip. I will be with them." Gale whispered to me when I passed him.

"Okay." I mouthed to him. Then I walked over to Boggs who was standing there. He looked at me with a grin. I wonder what he was smiling about.

We were walking upstairs in silences until I broke that silence.

"So this announcement is about my terms I bet." I asked him.

"Probably." He told me.

"I am just wondering something. How long do you Gale?" He asked me.

"For most of my life. I meet him in the woods when I was young after I lost my father and had to start taking care of my family." I told him.

"You guess seem really close." Boggs said to me.

"We are. After meeting in the woods. I found out he lost his father too in the same mining accident. Then we got closer and trusted each other. We cared for our families and each other." I told him.

"I bet. He must be your rock?" He asked me.

"Yeah. When I went into the games. He took care of my family. He is my hunting partner and my best friend." I told him.

"Okay." Boggs said to me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him.

But before he could answer we got to where we need to be. Finnick was standing there too. He looked over to us and gave us a small smile. I smile back to him.

"Katniss Everdeen, why do I feel like this announcement has something because of you?" Finnick asked me.

"I think so." I told him.

Then President Coin came up to the front and talked to everyone. She told everyone that Peeta and the others were going to be saved as soon as possible. Also not put to trial and are safe. Everyone booed at her.

"I did it for Annie." I lend over to tell Finnick.


	8. Chapter 8

"I did it for Annie." I lend over to tell Finnick.

Finnick looked over to me and whispered,

"Thanks."

"No problem." I told him.

It has been while since I came to district thirteen. We have got into a routine. I have been hanging out with my mom and Prim. But also Gale and Finnick.

I was hanging out in my room when Gale knock on my door. I looked when I heard the knock. I smiled when I saw him. He always made me smile.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked me giving me one of his famous smirks that made most girls melt.

"Wait. We are allowed to go outside?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Coin gave us permission to go out there if we want. Just us two. So what do you say?" Gale asked me.

"What are we still standing here then." I said to him.

He laughed at me and we went outside with our bows and arrows. We were walking. It is so nice being out in the sun. Mostly when he is here with me.

"Do you want to take a break here?" He asked me by a small river.

"Sure." I said.

I was watching the water. It was nice and calming. It's always calming when Gale is around. I looked up from the water to see Gale staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said looking away.

"Gale, I know you by now. You can't just say nothing and look at me like that. It is something. What is it?" I asked him.

"It's just. I have thinking about a few things." He told me.

"What things? What wrong Gale?" I asked him.

"When you were in the games… Were your acting like you were in love with Peeta? Or do you truly have some feelings for him?" Gale asked me glancing up to me.

"Gale, I don't know my feelings for Peeta. So I don't know what you want me to say. Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"It is nothing. I was just wondering." He told me.

"Gale, really? Why do you ask?" I asked him. I know him. It has to do with something about us. But truly I have always had feelings for Gale. But now Peeta. I don't what I feel for Peeta is. So I truly don't know.

"It's nothing Catnip. But…"


	9. Chapter 9

"It's nothing Catnip. But what are we?" He asked me.

"What do you mean? You know what we are." I told him.

"You know what I mean. Before the games everything was easy. There were no problems. Now I don't know. It just all changed." He told me.

"I know Gale." I looked at the river. "But one thing I know that didn't change this us. I still know how I feel about you. What about you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I know how I feel about you. You are still my rock and I am still yours." He told me.

"That is right. But Gale what is between Peeta and I will never be close to what we have. Do you understand me?" I asked him. I was now looking at him. He was looking at the river.

He looked up from the river and looked at me. He then smirked at me. I smiled back. He then said,

"Katniss, I don't want things between us to change."

"Gale things change. But with you and me the change will be for the good. Also it will be for the best of us." I told him.

"Okay. Come on. Let's get back. We can come back out another time." He told me.

We walked back into the district thirteen. We were walking until Boggs came up to us.

"Yes Boggs?" Gale asked.

"President Coin wants to see you Gale." Boggs said to him.

"Okay. I will catch you later Catnip." Gale told me.

"Okay." I said to him.

Boggs then walked away with Gale. I was going to walk away until Finnick come up to me. He looked to me and then looked where Gale walked away too.

"Have a good time?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Did you have a good time outside?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Why won't I?" I said to him.

"Okay. I can tell you had a good time." He told me.

"Yeah. I always have a good time outside with Gale." I said.

"So is there anything going on between you two? Or does your heart still belong to Peeta?" Finnick asked me.

I looked over to Finnick. I stopped where I was walking. Finnick turned and looked at me. I gave him a weird look and said,


	10. Chapter 10

I looked over to Finnick. I stopped where I was walking. Finnick turned and looked at me. I gave him a weird look and said,

"Finnick, Gale and I have this weird friendship. No one will understand. What is with Peeta I don't know. Truthfully. Please don't tell anyone. I am trying to protect him."

"I promise. I won't. If you ever what to talk about anything. I am here." Finnick said. He then walked away from me. I then walked back into my room. I was thinking what Gale told me when we were outside.

It has been a while. We just saw Peeta being interview by Caesar. He told everyone to stop and put down their weapons. I just hide in my room. I couldn't deal with people. I was lost into my thoughts that I didn't even hear someone come into my room.

"Hey Catnip." I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see Gale standing there.

"What did they do to him? He doesn't look like himself." I asked him.

"I don't know. Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. The person they showed us was not Peeta. I don't know who he is." I told him.

"I know Catnip. They are using him as their puppet. Don't worry we will get him back. I promise." Gale told.

Gale always keeps to his promises no matter how stupid or small they are. When he promises something he means it. It will happen. That is what makes Gale so amazing. He never let me down. I looked Gale in the eyes and said,

"Thanks Gale. I know I can always come to you for help."

"Always." He told me.

Then there was a knock at my door. Gale and I looked over to see it was Boggs. He was standing there in the door way.

"Yes Boggs?" Gale asked him.

"Present Coin wants to see Katniss and you." He told us.

"Okay." I said getting up.

"She probably want to talk about sending another message out." Gale told me.

We walked all the way to the conference room. I was between Boggs and Gale. We walked in to see Effie, Haymitch, Finnick, Plutarch, Beetee, and Coin sitting there. They must have been waiting for us.

"Good. You are here." Present Coin said.

"So what's going on?" I asked her. But I already know.

"With that little trick the capital did was sneaky. So we need to come back with something. To show the troops we are not backing down to their damans." She told us.

"Then what is the plan?" Haymitch asked.

"Well I was thinking we do another video of Katniss." She told us.

"We just can't do any video. They have to know she is here to help." Plutarch said.

"Well there was…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Well there was bombings in district eight. They asked for help. Maybe we send her there." Beetee suggested.

"No. That would be too dangerous." President Coin said to everyone.

"No President Coin. You are wrong. That is where she is needed. If you want to show the people that the Mockingjay is part of this. Why need send her to a place that needs help? A place that needs hope. She should go." Haymitch said to her.

"He is right. One thing Katniss is good at is giving hope." Gale said. I looked over to him. He gave me a smirk and I smiled back at him.

"But what if she dies over there because of another bombing?" She asked us.

"Then get it on tape." I said to her with a straight and serious face.

"See she is the mockingjay. I say let's do it." Plutarch said grinning.

It is later that day and we were loading the ship to go to District eight. I was nervous. I don't know how to help them. But I have to try. Everyone was on the ship and we took off. I was sitting there by Gale and Boggs.

We got to District eight in no time. We made a safe landing. There was a women waiting for us. She must be one of the high up here.

"Good you guys made it." She told us.

"Happy to come and help." Boggs said to her.

"This way. I will take you to our hospital." She told us. We followed her to his big building. It looks like it took a beating but still holding up a fight.

"Remember Katniss. You are here to give hope to these guys." Cressida told me.

"I don't know if I can help them. Please don't film me. I don't know if I can do it." I asked before we entered where the injured were.

"Fine." She said. But I she will still do it but she will make them stay back.

We entered the room. I walked a head of everyone looking at the people. Then one little boy spoke up when he saw me,

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Yes." I said looking at the boy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I came to see you guys." I told him.

"What about the baby?" A women yelled out from the crowd.

I almost forgot about the fake baby story Peeta said to try to stop the Quart Quills. I then turned and looked where the question came from and said,

"I lost it."

"Are here to fight with us?" The boy asked me.

"Yes." I said to him.

Then something amazing happened. Everyone in that room kissed their three middle figures and out them into the air. I looked around and know. If there are going to fight so am I.

After while we left to head back to district thirteen. We were heading back to the ship when an alarm went off.

"This way. There is a bucker." The women told us. We were then picked up our speed and headed to the bucker.

We were heading to the bucker when a capital ship starts to shoot at us. Also was dropping more bombs. I was close to a wall for shelter when there were shooting.

"Katniss." I heard. It was Gale. He ran to me and pushed me out of the way. I then saw the ships heading to the hospital.

"Gale, their heading to the hospital." I told him. He looked and saw that too. I got up and started to run to the hospital.

"Everdeen." I heard Boggs yelling at me.

But I didn't stop running. I was not going to let the capital bomb that hospital. It was not right. I got there too late. I saw them drop bombs on the hospital. I just stood there not moving. Then I felt a hand. I looked over to Gale. He knows what we had to do. We both ross our bows and waited for the ships to come into view sight. Then we shoot the ships.

The rest of my crew was standing not the far from me. I then tried to run to the fire but Gale grabbed me.

"Gale, there is people in there. We have to help them." I said.

He then looked over to the cameras and nodded to them.

"Katniss, what happened here? Can you tell us what you see?" Cressida asked me. She then pointed to the camera.

I looked back at the hospital. I know why Gale stopped me. There is no one left in there. No one survived. I then turned and looked at the camera and said,


	12. Chapter 12

I looked back at the hospital. I know why Gale stopped me. There is no one left in there. No one survived. I then turned and looked at the camera and said,

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am in District eight right now. The capital just bombed an unarmed hospital with men, women, and children. There will be no survives. If you think for one second, the capital cares for you. Then you are wrong. Look. This is what the capital does." I said looking to the hospital. "I have a message for President Snow. See this fire. If we burn. You burn with us." I then dropped and looked at the hospital.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Gale now standing next to me. He gave me his hand and helped me up. Then we walked back in silence. The trip back to District thirteen was quiet as well. No one said anything.

We got back I went to find my sister Prim and I gave her a huge hug. She looked token by surprise but I don't care. We pulled apart and she looked up at me.

"What happened?" She asked me. She saw that I was not okay.

"Don't worry about it." I told her.

Then my crew walked into our hospital. Gale looked at us and said,

"President Coin wants us to get checked out to make sure we all are alright from what happened at district eight."

"What happened? Katniss won't tell me." Prim told Gale.

"Catnip, even though we want to protect her from this. We can't. She is already as beep as us." Gale told me.

"Fine. Another bombing. This time it hit the hospital." I told her.

She looked at me shocked and about to asked me if there will be any survives. I just shock my head no. She then said,

"Okay. Everyone follow me. This shouldn't take that long."

We followed her into a big room. There were multiple chairs. We all took one and she checked us out one by one until she knows we all were good.

When we were good to go. Boggs, Gale, and I went to the conference room. So call they got the video done and edited. They wanted to show it first to us. Then going to broadcast it ever district.

Beetee showed us the video. I still can't believe the capital did that. It was an unarmed hospital. I wish I could have helped them. But I couldn't. I then felt a hand touch my hand. I looked over to see it was Gale's hand. He knows I was not alright. He was trying to comfort me.

"Good. Then will broadcast it to ever district and show them what their" capital is all about." President Coin said.

"If that is all. Then can we go?" Haymitch asked.

I don't think he was asking for himself. I think he was asking for me. There were three guys in my life that know me pretty good. One of them knows me better than anyone. Gale, Haymitch, and Cinna. I wish Cinna could be here to see this.

"Yes Haymitch." President Coin said.

"Why thank-you President Coin." He said getting up. Gale and I got up at the same time and walked out. Haymitch was not that far behind us.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why thank-you President Coin." He said getting up. Gale and I got up at the same time and walked out. Haymitch was not that far behind us.

"Sweetheart." I heard. I stopped and Gale also stopped with me. I waited because I know who called me. There is only one person I allow to call me that. That is Haymitch.

"Yes Haymitch?" I asked him. I wasn't really in the talking mood.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked me.

"I will be fine." I told him. I know he only asks because he cares. He always been there for me since after me going into the Hunger Games.

"Okay. Remember there is a light at the end of the tunnel." He told me.

"I know." I told him.

He walked over to me and Gale. He then looked over to Gale and gave him a look that a protective father would do. Haymitch could sometimes be a protective father figure. After that he walked away from us.

"Okay. That was not weird at all." Gale said after Haymitch was out of ear shoot.

"It's Haymitch. Do you expect anything else?" I asked him.

"Nope. He is just a little bit weirder without his alcohol." Gale said.

"No. Not really. That is just how Haymitch is with alcohol or without. He is just a weird guy. Nothing new." I said to him.

Gale just snicker and smiled. I couldn't help but smile as well. Every time I see that smile. I always smile. Gale just knows how to make me smile when no one else can.

It has been a couple days since then. We have trying to get into the capital network system. But Beetee had no luck with it. But if anyone can do it. It is him. Today we decided to go to District twelve. But this time I will not be alone. My whole crew and Gale will be there.

"You ready Everdeen?" Boggs asked me from the door of my room.

"Yeah." I said. But first I hugged my mom and sister before I went. That now became a normal thing. Every time I left District thirteen I gave them a hug. I always gave them a hug when I got back too.

"See you when I get back." I said to them. Prim nodded and let go of me. I know she hate letting me go every time.

Then we went to the ships and headed to district twelve. I was going home again. I have to embrace myself. It was hard every time now. But I was a little better this time because I had Gale with me.


	14. Chapter 14

Then we went to the ships and headed to district twelve. I was going home again. I have to embrace myself. It was hard every time now. But I was a little better this time because I had Gale with me.

We got to district twelve. We landed it a clear spot and got out. They started to tap right away. I don't know how I really feel about that. But I didn't stop them. I was taking in what happened here again.

"Katniss, can you tell us what happened here?" Cressida asked me.

No words came out of my mouth. I didn't know what to say. Then I heard,

"We were all in the square watching. Right when you shoot the arena the screen went black. The peacekeepers told us to return to our houses. Then a couple minutes later we heard them leaving. Then it went dead. That is when we know something was not right. A couple of us from the mine started to get families out to the forest. But not everyone went to the forest. They were to scared. So they ran to the road. We got as many people we could. That is when the bombs started to drop."

I looked over to Gale. He was staring out to space. He knows they needed to know. I couldn't tell them. I didn't know what happened really.

"I should have done something more. I should have force people into the forest to save more." He said.

I walked over to Gale and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to me. I then said,

"Gale, you did everything you can. Not everyone found comfort in the forest like we did. You got so many people out. Without you there would be no district twelve. You saved like half a district. So you did the best you could. People were scared of the woods. There was not you could do. Just think about the good you did. How many people lives you did save?"

He looked at me and gave me a small smirk. I gave him one back. Then we started to walk district twelve. Gale and I were showing the others where everything was. Telling them things about district twelve. Then we reached where our old houses use to stand. We first stopped at my old house. I just stood there. I know it was small and everything but it was still home to me. Then we walked a little bit more ad stopped where Gale use to live.

We didn't live that far from each other. Not until I move to the victor houses. Then we were not the close to each other. That was one thing I never really likes. Mostly when after the hunger games. Then we headed to the victor housing.

We were walking around. They stopped tapping a way back. I was in the kitchen collecting a few things for my mom and my sister.

"I think your sister would want this." Gale said holding a small stuff animal.

"Why did you find it? The last time I was here I couldn't find it." I told him.

"Under her bed in a metal box. She really wanted to keep it save." He told me.

"Remember when she first got it." I told him.

"Yeah. I will never forget." He told me.

I then started to remember that day just like it was yesterday.


	15. Chapter 15

I then started to remember that day just like it was yesterday.

 _*Flash back*_

 _We were sitting in Gale's living room. I was sitting on the couch with Gale. We were waiting to watch the final end of the hunger games of this year._

 _"Who do you think is going to win?" Gale asked me._

 _"Probably one or two." I told him._

 _It started and everyone from both of our families were in the living room. I was sitting by Gale and Prim. Prim was to young in my mind to watch this stuff. She was not going to sleep tonight. I looked over and saw Prim trying to hide. I put one arm around her and pulled closer to me._

 _Gale looked over to me and Prim. After it was over all the younger ones went to bed. Gale and I were camping out in the living room. It was easier when we are allowed to leave our houses so Gale and I can go hunting without waking anyone._

 _"So that had to be one of the bloodiest Hunger Games ever." I said laying on the couch. Gale took the floor. He kind of had no choose. She mother is big on guests being comfortable and at home in her house._

 _"What couldn't handle it Catnip? Are you turning full time girl on me? Am I going to have to find a new hunting partner now?" Gale asked me._

 _I glared at him and answered,_

 _"You are going to get it for that one Gale." I then got off the couch and attacked him._

 _He had me pinned to the floor after a while of us wrestling. I then saw two small feet at my head. I looked up to see it was Prim. Gale got off of me. I got up to Prim's level._

 _"What's wrong Prim?" I asked her._

 _"I had a bad dream. I was in the games. And I died." She told me._

 _"Oh honey. You are still too young to be enter for the games. It was just a bad dream. It's okay." I told her. I then started to cry. She was really scared._

 _"I am scared Katniss." She told me._

 _"Prim, everything is going to be okay. How about this?" Gale went to the pill of blankets and pillows for us. Right on top was a stuff animal bunny that was his from his father. He then gave it to Prim. "You take him and he will keep you safe." He said to her._

 _"Okay." She took the bunny. "Thanks Gale." She said giving him a hug._

 _"Always Prim." He said to her._

 _"Come on. I will tuck you back into bed." I said._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Then you let her keep him. Your father gave him to you. I always thought that was sweet of you doing that." I told him.

"Yeah well, Prim is like a sister to me. None of my siblings cared to want it. So I thought she could have it. Also she was scared and I hated to see so scared." He told me.

"Yeah. That was the worst part about watching the games. The little ones have to watch it too and be scared." I told him.

I then looked up at him. He was now looking at the table. I know what he was thinking. I couldn't really not look at that table and think of that day either. I was so scared of losing him.

"You kissed me here." He said to me.

"Yeah. I was so scared of losing you. You were in so much pain." I said.

He looked at me and I looked at him. I then leaded into him. Our faces were close. The next thing that happened was...…


	16. Chapter 16

He looked at me and I looked at him. I then leaded into him. Our faces were close. The next thing that happened was that we kissed. I pulled away from him.

"You always do that when I am in pain." He told me.

"No." I commented back to him.

"Yes. Because you want to make me happy. You know that will it is true. We both know you like Peeta." He told me.

"Gale, you know it is complicated. After the games everything changed. You know how about you. But it is complicated with me and Peeta." I told him.

"I know. But I just wish it wasn't complicated. I always wonder what would have happened if I volunteered with you." He told me.

"Then both of our families would not last. Gale because of you my family is alive and healthy. I need you here not in the games with me." I told him.

"I know." He said.

"Ready to go you two?" Boggs asked us.

"Be right there." I told him.

He then went back to the others. I turned to Gale. He looked at me and asked,

"What?"

"Don't compare yourself to Peeta. You did something Peeta could never do. You keep my family alive when I couldn't. What is between me and Peeta is complicated for a reason. I know what we have. I just need time. That is all I am asking for." I told him.

"Okay. But don't think for a minute I am giving up when he comes back into the picture." He told me.

"I won't expect nothing else from you." I told him.

I then walked away from him. He was right behind me. We got all we wanted plus more. We then headed back to district thirteen.

When we got back. We went to find Prim to give her the bunny. I bet she was wondering what happened to it. We found her and my mom in our room. Gale and I entered the room. Prim came right up to me and hugged me. Then my mom did the same thing.

"Here. We got you more things from the house." I said giving my mom the bottles.

"Thanks honey." She said.

"Prim, Gale found you something." I told her.

Gale then gave her the bunny. She took it any smiled. I never seen her so happy. She then gave Gale a hug. My mom looked at me and asked me quietly so I could only hear,

"You okay?"

I nodded yes. But truly I don't know anymore. I am confused on everything. I don't know what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

I nodded yes. But truly I don't know anymore. I am confused on everything. I don't know what to do.

Beetee got throw the capital's firewall on their network. Now everyone can see any video they want to show. Well the capital was going to have another broadcast with Peeta. That is when they are going to show the video from district twelve.

We were in the lunch room. I call it that. I have nothing else to call it except that. It reminds me the lunch room from school. I was sitting there alone. Then Peeta and Caesar came up to the screen. Another interview. But this time Peeta will be seeing his own video we have for him.

"Peeta, can you please tell me what is going on?" Caesar asked him.

"The capital wants to let the rebels to know they are not backing down. The rebels should stop." He was saying.

Then everything changed in him. Beetee must have got the video up. Caesar saw he was acting different. He then asked,

"Are you okay? Is there anything else?"

He was not paying attention to Caesar anymore. He must have been watching the video. Peeta then looked at the camera and said,

"They are coming Katniss. Their coming to kill you."

They then Peeta was token off camera and it went blank. Then their alarm and everyone was getting up. I looked around. I couldn't see Prim. I quickly went to find her. I couldn't find her. Maybe she is already in the bunker.

I went to the bunker and I found my mom. I looked at her and I couldn't see Prim. I then asked my mom,

"Where is Prim? I thought she was with you."

"I thought she was with you." She told me.

I then turned and ran back up. I was running back up the stairs but people were pushing me. I then fell to the ground on a step. People were just walking over me. But then a women came and helped me up. She took me back down. But I turned around.

I got up the starts and saw…


	18. Chapter 18

I got up the starts and saw Gale running down the stairs with Prim. With Prim was that stupid cat. She did not go back for that stupid cat.

"You did not go back for that stupid cat?" I asked her.

"He is still important to me." She told me.

Then we ran back to the bunker. They were closing the doors. I got in. Then Prim got in. But Gale was pushing it. He then slipped in right on the last minute. I went up to him and hugged him.

We went back to my mother. She got a bunk for my sister, me, and Gale. Near us was Gale's family. The little ones looked scared. I touched their hands to let them know it will be okay. I looked over to Gale and he smiled at me.

It has been a couple hours. There was still bombs going on. Some people could fall asleep. I don't get how. But this is what these people grow up around so I kind of understand. Prim and Gale's siblings feel asleep.

I was sitting on one of the bunks trying to fall asleep. But nothing was working. I looked over to see Gale was sitting on the floor. He looked up at me and smiled. I tilled my head up so he knows he could come up. He got up and I slide over. He joined me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah I am fine. I just don't understand how people can sleep throw this." I said to him.

"I know what you mean. They don't really live with fear. They live down here with no fear." He told me.

"Yeah I know. But we didn't fear the capital when they told us not to go into the woods but we still did it." I told him.

"True." He told me.

"Can we talk about something else please?" I asked him.

"Yeah. What do you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"I don't care. Anything." I told him.

"Don't you two look cozy." We heard.

I looked at Gale. He had his arm around me and I was leaning against Gale. He was holding me up. We then looked up to see…


	19. Chapter 19

I looked at Gale. He had his arm around me and I was leaning against Gale. He was holding me up. We then looked up to see Finnick.

"Oh shut-up Finnick." I told him.

"Just saying." He told us.

"How may we help you Finnick?" Gale asked him.

"Just walking around." He told us.

"Just sit down. I know what you are trying to do. I hear it too." I told him.

Gale looked at both of us. I know he was trying to figure out want was going on. He doesn't get it. What Finnick and I hear is cannons going off. It reminds us of the games.

"Cannons." I whispered to Gale as Finnick sat down at the bottom of the bed.

"Oh. I understand." He told me. He then pulled me closer.

I think that is one of the reasons I can't sleep. If I close my eyes I am scared that I am going to wake up back in the games. I don't want to be back there. Feeling all alone. Being far from the ones you love. Losing the people, you love. It is awful.

I shake my head quickly to remind myself I am not more there. Gale and Finnick looked at me. I just looked away. I didn't want them to know what I was thinking. But Gale already know because he gave my shoulder a small squeeze to let me know he is right here.

So after a while of us three just talking about anything and everything. I rested my head on Gale. We just sat there in silence. Neither of us saying anything. What to say with what is going on right now? So we just sat there.

I must have fallen asleep because Gale wake me up. I woke up still in Gale's arm. I looked around everyone was waking up and getting out of the bunk. I walked out to meet up with Boggs. He looked at me to see if I was okay.

"I am fine." I told him.

"Follow me. We have something to show you. Finnick, Gale come too." Boggs said to us. We looked at each other. We didn't say anything. We just follow him.

He took us to President Coin. She was standing there with Haymitch, Effie, and Plutarch. I then looked at Gale and Finnick. They didn't say anything to us they just walked forward. We just followed them. They took us outside. We were in crater from a bomb. But what was in the crater was something I couldn't believe. There was…


	20. Chapter 20

He took us to President Coin. She was standing there with Haymitch, Effie, and Plutarch. I then looked at Gale and Finnick. They didn't say anything to us they just walked forward. We just followed them. They took us outside. We were in crater from a bomb. But what was in the crater was something I couldn't believe. There were white flowers.

"What is for?" Gale asked looking at the flowers.

"A symbol to me." I said to them.

I then walked back inside. I just left everyone standing there. I felt like someone was following me. I thought it was Boggs. He always knows where I am. But no it was not him.

*Gale's POV*

Katniss just walked pass us all and back inside. I know she was mad and everything. Snow is just playing with her now. If he can't do it in the games. He will find a way to do it in real world. I saw Boggs go after her.

"No Boggs. I got her." I said to him. I then went after her.

I was right behind her. I know she know someone was following her. I then catch up to her. I touched her shoulder to make her stop. She turned around and looked surprised to see me.

"I thought you were Boggs." She told me.

"No. Just me. You okay?" I asked her. But I know better. She was not okay.

"No. He is still playing games." She said frustrated.

"I know. But you can do this. If anyone can do it. It is you." I told her.

*Katniss's POV*

"Thanks Gale. You always know what to say." I said to him.

It is later that day. President Coin wanted to talk to me. I then went and meet up with her. Boggs was with me. I really don't go to much places and he was not there.

"Yes President Coin. You wanted to see me?" I asked her.

"Yes. Katniss we need to do a message to the capital and everyone." She told me.

"No. You saw what happened at this last message. I won't do it." I told her.

"But Katniss we need you to do it." She said.

"No." I said walking out the room.

I was walking around the place and ended up in the control room. I saw that something was going on. Plutarch and Haymitch was in there. I then asked,

"What is going on here?"

"Katniss, we didn't hear you come in." Plutarch said to me.

"What is going on here?" I asked them again. This time I looked right at Haymitch. He would always tell me the truth even if I don't want to hear it.

Haymitch looked at me and then to Plutarch. He then said,


	21. Chapter 21

Haymitch looked at me and then to Plutarch. He then said,

"They are going to save the others from the capital. They took volunteer to go."

"Isn't that what you wanted. This is our only time." Plutarch told me.

"Guess who was the first volunteer?" Haymitch said to me.

I looked at the screen and my eyes went right to his face. Just then my heart just stopped. All that came out of my mouth was,

"Gale."

"I try to talk to him about it. But he was head strong to do it." Haymitch said that to me.

I was watching them trying to enter the capital. But I know I was the one he wanted to see. I then looked at the people at controls and said,

"Contact Snow."

"Katniss are you sure?" Plutarch asked me.

"Yes. Get him up on the screen for me." I said. I looked over to Haymitch who had this smile of pride on his face.

One of the people at the controls gave me the thumbs up that we were good.

"Snow. President Snow. It's Katniss." I was saying to a blank screen. I looked over to everyone.

Just then President Snow appeared on the screen. He looked at me and gave me a cheese grin before he said,

"Katniss Everdeen."

"President Snow." I said to him.

I really don't know what to say to him. I was just buying Gale and the others time. Kept glancing over to Gale's screen and to my screen. But I made sure President Snow didn't know.

"What is the pleaser to speak to you?" He asked me.

"Then pleaser is that I wanted to tell you, personal that district thirteen is all right. We are live and fine." I told him.

"You guys just got a little luck." He told me.

I am trying my best to keep him on the live. Just so Gale and the others can get in and get out. I don't know what I would do if anything happens to them. Mostly him.

"Miss Everdeen, don't you think for one moment that I don't know what you are doing. I know your troops are in the capital. Now have a good day." He said and then he needs the call.

I looked over to the screen that showed me Gale and the others. Just then we saw a….


	22. Chapter 22

I looked over to the screen that shown me Gale and the others. Just then we saw a big cloud of black smoke. Then their screens all went blank.

"No. What happened?" I said looking around at people. I was not saying that just to anyone.

I felt someone put an arm around. I looked over to see Haymitch. He was pulling me towards him. He then said,

"Come on Katniss. Let's go take a walk."

"No. I want to be here when they get back." I told him.

"I know you do. But Katniss come on. What can you do here?" Haymitch asked me.

"Fine. But you will let me know when they came back?" I asked looking in Haymitch's eyes. He knows why.

"Yes. I personal will come and find you." He told me.

I looked around. He was right. I can't help them here. So I walked out the room. I just let my feet take me way. I walked all the way back to my room.

I was trying to keep my mind off of this. I try to read but that didn't help. I then tried to write stuff down. Just anything. That actually helped me better than I thought.

I looked down at my paper. I then read what I wrote to myself.

 _Dear Gale,_

 _Okay I am writing this to get a few things off my chest. You will never see this. So this is okay._

 _When I first meet you I thought you were a jerk. Then I got to know you. You then became my best friend. But not just that. You became my other half._

 _You know me better than anyone. I don't know what I will do with you. You were the one that always has my back no matter how stupid it was._

 _When I enter The Hunger Games you were the one who was there for my family. You are the reason they are still alive._

 _I know a lot has happened in the games. Mostly between Peeta and I. But I promise you that it was just for show. He is nothing that compares to you._

 _With everything that is going on and that happened. You never expect or wanted anything but me to me. You are my rock and everything._

 _Gale, you know I could never say this without you getting hurt. But you know that you always and forever have my heart._

 _Always in Love with You,_

 _Catnip (Katniss)_

Just when I put that letter Gale will never see away. I heard,


	23. Chapter 23

Just when I put that letter Gale will never see away. I heard,

"Their back."

I looked up to see Haymitch at my door. I got up and ran to the infirmary room. I looked around just for one person. Haymitch knows who I was looking for.

He then pointed him out. I ran right up to Gale and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me in a hug too. He then whispered,

"I am all right Catnip."

"They know." I told him.

"Yeah. After the smoke and losing contact with you guys. We found them really simple and easy." Gale told us.

I pulled back and looked at him. He knows what I was thinking. But I still asked,

"Even him?"

"Yes. But Katniss, he is not okay. They tortured him with something." Gale told me. He was worried for me. He was scared that Peeta was going to hurt me.

I then looked over to Haymitch. He nodded in agreement. I then walked over to where he was being held.

"He doesn't look the same." I said looking at him in his bed.

"Of course he is." Haymitch said.

I walked into the room. He was lying in his bed. I looked right at him. He looked like he hasn't slept for weeks. He has huge bags under his eyes. I walked closer to him. I then said,

"Peeta."

He looked over to hearing his name. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. Haymitch was not the far from me. Gale stayed at the door. Boggs was in the room with us. I think everyone was scared something bad but he will be okay.

"Katniss." He said to me.

Then his grin disappeared and it turned into something monsters. He then went for…..


	24. Chapter 24

Then his grin disappeared and it turned into something monsters. He then went for me. He had his hands around my neck and he was trying to strangle me.

I looked right into his eyes. They were dark. I was not looking into the same eyes I did in the games. Then everything was going dark. All I heard was a smash.

*Gale's POV*

I ran into the room when Peeta put his hands on Katniss. All I saw was red. Boggs then grabbed the mental tray from the table and hit Peeta across the head with it. Peeta let go of Katniss. He fell to the ground.

I got over there right in time to catch Katniss when he let go of her. I picked her up bridal style and took her out of the room.

"Gale, what happened?" Prim asked running up to me. They must have heard all the noise and everything.

"Peeta tried to strangle Katniss." I told her. I was not going to lie or sugar coat it.

"Put her down here. Let me look at her. You two go in there and I will be in soon." Prim said. Two guys walked pasted me into the room.

Then Prim started to look over her sister. She called over a few people and she told me to wait by Haymitch and Plutarch.

I walked over to them. Haymitch looked right at me and asked,

"Is she okay?"

"What I know for now. Yes." I told him.

Then we president Coin come into the infirmary. She came right up to us.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Plutarch and Haymitch. Right behind her was Effie.

"Is she alright." Effie asked us worried.

"What happened? Where is Peeta?" Coin asked us.

I looked at her. She got to be kidding me. She is not even worried about Katniss. I then said,

"Peeta attacked Katniss for no reason. He almost killed her. Boggs hit him on the back of his head with a mental tray. They moved him somewhere he couldn't hurt anyone. Mostly Katniss. By the way she is out cold right now. Because he was strangling her. But she should be fine."

She looked at me token back. But you know what. I don't care. All I care about is Katniss.

"Good to hear that she is okay. Does anyone know why Peeta attacked her?" She asked looking at Plutarch.

"Tracker Jacker venom." We heard behind us. We turned around to see Prim standing there.

"What?" President Coin asked.

"They were torturing him with Tracker Jacker venom. They must have changed his thoughts about Katniss." She told us.

"Okay. Then we have to help him." She told us.

"Also Gale and Haymitch. Katniss is room two. She is still out. But you guys can go in there and wait. Boggs, you can too. I will go check on her again later." Prim told us ignoring President Coin.

"Okay. Thanks Prim." I said giving her a small kiss on the head. Then Haymitch, Boggs, and I went to Katniss' room.


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay. Thanks Prim." I said giving her a small kiss on the head. Then Haymitch, Boggs, and I went to Katniss' room.

*Katniss' POV*

I heard voices around me. I opened my eyes to Gale sitting right by me. He is always there for me. I moved and made a small noise. He looked up at me.

"Hey Catnip." Gale said to me.

I tried to say something. But nothing was coming out. Gale looked at me and said,

"Don't try. You are probably still swollen."

Then the current of my area opened and I saw Prim standing there. She then asked,

"Your wake. How do you feel Katniss?"

I pointed to my throat and tried to talk again. Prim walked over to me and stopped me.

"No. Not yet. You are still swollen from when Peeta attacked you." She told me.

Then everything was coming back to me. Gale and the others going to save to the captured tributes. Peeta attacking me. Why did he attack me?

I looked over to Gale to make sure that was all true and I was not going crazy. He nodded to tell me it was true.

Fine, if they won't let me talk. Then I motioned for a pen and paper. Then Gale handed me a pen and paper. I wrote,

 _What happened to him?_

"He was tortured with Tracker Jacker vermin." Prim told me.

 _Where is he?_

"So where he won't hurt himself or others?" Gale told me.

 _I want to see him._

"I don't think that is a good idea. You need to rest Catnip." Gale said.

"Gale is right. You need to rest Katniss. So no." Prim said.

 _But I need to see him._

"Not right now. When you are better. Then maybe." Gale said.

I know he was only saying this stuff to protect me. He doesn't want to see me get hurt.

Prim then said,

"Come on Gale. Katniss needs to get some rest. You can come back later."

"Okay. I will see you later Catnip. Don't leave this bed. I will know." He told me. He gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

I waited for a bit then when I know I was good. I got out of the bed and took out all the stuff they had attached to me.

I then went to find Peeta. I then found the Peeta. He was separated from everyone alright. He was in a white room. He was tied down. He was lashing out trying to get free. He looked crazy.

"Peeta." I got out of my mouth. I then fell to the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

"Peeta." I got out of my mouth. I then fell to the ground.

I wake up back in my room. After I fell to the ground I must have fall to sleep or something.

"I thought I told you to start in this bed." I heard Gale say to me. I looked over to see him sitting in the chair next to my bed.

But he was not the only one in the room. I started to sit up. Gale help me. I wasn't that strong still. I see in my room is Effie, Haymitch, Boggs, and my mother. Just then Prim walked into the room.

"You're a wake again Katniss. I told you to rest." Prim said to me.

"Does she ever listen to what she is told?" Haymitch asked. It was more a statement than a question.

"No. She is so thick headed." Gale answered. I glared at him. "Glare all you want. You know it is true."

"The swallowing has gone a bit. But I still don't want you to talk yet. Not until it has gone down for good." Prim told me. I looked at her like really.

"Katniss, Prim is right. But here you go." My mom said handing me a pen and paper.

I looked at everyone. I then wrote,

 _Why?_

I then showed it to Haymitch. He read it and asked,

"Why what?"

I looked at him like really. I then wrote,

 _Peeta. Why him?_

"Oh. I don't know. They must have wanted to use him a weapon or something." He told me. I know Haymitch never would lie or sugar coat it to me.

Just then President Coin walked into the room. She looked at me and said,

"Oh good that you are wake. How are you feeling?" She asked me.

I looked at her. I wanted to be an ass. But I looked over to Gale and saw him looking at me. I then wrote,

 _I am fine President Coin. Thanks for asking._

I showed it to her. She then smiled and said,

"Good to hear. But why can't see talk?"

"She is pretty swollen still. So it will not be good for her to talk. So she has to write all her stuff." Prim told her.

"Oh okay." President Coin said.

I then started to write. I wrote,

 _What are we going to do about….._


	27. Chapter 27

_What are we going to do about Peeta?_

"Well, we are trying to help him the best we can." President Coin told me.

It has been a while since the day Peeta attacked me and everything. I have been in the infirmity. Today I finally let out. I can talk better. It is a little bit swore but okay to talk.

"Hey Catnip." Gale said as I left.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Thought I see you when you get out." He told me.

"Awe. What do you want?" I asked seriously.

"What do you mean? I don't always want something from you. What your best friend can't do anything nice for you?" He asked me.

"Okay. Yes. But I feel like you want something." I told him truthfully.

"Well… Do you want to go outside?" He asked me.

"As in hunting again?" I asked him

"Yeah. You and me. Two bows and the outdoors." He told me with a grin.

"Let me go get my jacket and stuff. Then we can head." I told him about to walk pass him before he stopped me.

He then pulled my jacket and bow from behind his back.

"Ready?" He asked me smirking.

"Yeah." I taking my jacket and putting it on. I then took my bow and arrows. Then we headed out. I am so happy to get outside. I feel like I was trapped.

It was beautiful out. The birds were out singing. There was a nice breeze out. It wasn't that hot out. We went hunting for a bit. Then we stopped at the same place we stopped at last time we hunted. It was a sunny day. No clouds to see. There was a nice breeze.

"It is so beautiful out today." I said looking at the sky.

"Yes, it is." He said to me.

"If only this could last." I said laying down on the grass.

"I know. If only time can stop?" Gale said laid beside me.

I turned and looked at him. He was already looking at me. I then asked,

"What?"

"Nothing." He told me. He looked away from me. I then turned his head back my way.

"Gale, what is it?" I asked him.

"It's just that…."


	28. Chapter 28

"It's just that... Never mind it doesn't matter." Gale said to me.

"Gale, you know you can talk to me. Know you better than that. I know it's not easy. I don't hide my feelings as much as you do. But I can't afford losing you. So, I'll do anything to keep you safe." I said this in his hand.

"I know. But you shouldn't have to. I can protect myself. Catnip, you already have done enough. President Snow can do anything he wants to me if you are safe. You know how I feel and you know that I'll wait. I'm here for you." He said holding my hand.

I looked at him smiling. How did I get so lucky to have someone like him? He doesn't get importance to me. He is my rock. He's my everything. I then said,

"I know you wait. But Gale, you deserve better. You shouldn't have to wait. Don't know how long I need to hide my feelings. But you shouldn't. You deserve to be happy."

"Here's the thing I'm only happy when you're around. No one else can make you happy as much as you do." He said to me.

"Looks like neither of us want to hide her. Then what do we do?" I asked him.

"I think we should not hide it when we were together. But when we are in public just like ourselves." He said pulling me closer to him.

"Okay. But Gale remember when I have to act like I'm in love is Peeta just remember those feelings are nothing close to what I feel for you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I know. I'm not going to lie. Is not going to be easy for me. But I will deal with it because I know I have you and I know how you feel. One day we will be able to come out in public about her feelings. When that day comes, I will be happy is going." He said to me.

He then leaned down close to my face. Our faces are so close together. I don't care I just went with the moment. The next thing I knew our lips for touching. We were kissing each other passionately. We then pulled apart and I just laid in his arms.

"We should begin back. Even though I don't want this to end." He said looking down at me.

I looked up to him and sighed. I know he's right but right now in this moment everything seems that peace. I just don't want to end. I then rained up and gave him a peck on the lips. I then said,

"fine if we must go. Time to go back to reality."

We then got up and walked back to the compound. My hand as we walked. But when we got close to the compound we let go. We then acted like what ever happened out there never happened. But we know that will happen out there was real and that was never going to be the end of it.

When we got back to the compound bogs was standing there waiting for us. Gale then looked at him and asked,

"What is it Boggs?"

"President coin just wanted to know what was taking so long." Boggs said.

"She must have never been hunting before. She has she would've understood that it time-consuming. Also, I needed fresh air." I said to him.

Boggs smiled at me and said,

"I know what you mean. Being in the compound so long to make you annoyed a little bit. I also told her you would be fine if you would Gale. I know you let nothing happen to you."

We walked into the compound together. I was just itching to hold Gale's hand. But I know I can't do anything. Mostly right now with everything going on.


	29. Chapter 29

We walked into the compound together. I was just itching to hold Gale's hand. But I know I can't do anything. Mostly right now with everything going on.

Has been a couple days since the day I went out hunting with Gale a little each other how we felt. We have been going out just to be with each other. We say were going out hunting but most of the time we just sit there be with each other.

I was in my room alone just writing. I've been writing to get my feelings in out. They are mostly letters that I would never give to people. Mostly to Gale and Peeta. I was writing something to Gale.

 _Gale,_

 _it has been a while since the old days. Sometime I just want to go back the old days. It was easier back then. We didn't have to hide anything. Mostly our feelings. It's hard these days. Mostly hiding my feelings towards you. Some days I don't know if I can hide anymore._

 _I know it's hard. Mostly what is going on in Peter and I. Gale you know that you have my heart. But you know that he is someone important but on the games. You pay and when he did for me back there. He always will be part of my future and the past. He's like Finnick._

 _One day to Gale, we will be able to show our feelings without worries. We will one day be in to hold each other hands without anyone stopping us. One day everything will be different. Our future will be better._

 _But for right now we do what we got to do. Mostly because right now want to protect each other. For now, this is how to protect each other. I know you was that my back. I always want yours. One day Gale. The future be better for everyone not just for us. You know what we're doing here is the right thing. Even though some days it doesn't seem like it._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Katniss_

I then put the letter away in a box that I keep drawer. I turned around to see Prim standing there me. I then asked,

"Yes Prim?"

"I was wondering. I just don't know how to ask you." Prim said to me.

I looked at her weird. I wonder what she wants to ask me. I then said,

"just say what's on your mind. You know you can talk to me anything."

She then shut the door behind her and sat on the bed across me. I looked at her weird. She had something on her mind I just didn't know what. She then said,

"are you happy? I want now because I know what you're doing is risky. Mostly if it's someone you care about."

"What do you ask me that? I'm happy because you guys are safe. We are all together so yeah I'm happy." I said to her.

"Katniss, I know you. You are my sister. I know what changes. Are you and him together?" She asked me.

Is she talking about Gale? Does she know? I then asked,

"him?"

She looked at me. She then said,

"Gale."


	30. Chapter 30

"Gale."

I looked at her shocked. I thought over my answer before answering her. I then said,

"I'm not going to lie you. But you can't tell no one. But yes. I am happy. Right now, we must be secret. Just to protect him."

"At least you're happy. That is all that matters. I hope one day the truth will come out." She said to me.

I am happy that Prim knows. I hate when I lie to her or hide something. I know she will tell no one.

It was later that day. I was walking around the compound. I do that when I am bored and there is nothing for me to do. I then walked down an empty hallway. I was alone down there. But that what I thought. I heard footsteps coming down. I had my back turned to the person. I then felt a pair of arms wrapped around me.

I jump and was ready to attack. But I heard,

"Catnip. It's me. I am sorry."

I looked behind me to see Gale. I looked at him. He looked at me sorry. I just smiled at him. I then said,

"It's cool. Just a little jumpy when someone does that."

"I bet. I won't do it again. I swear." He said to me.

He then pulled me close. What is he doing? We could get caught. I can't afford that. But of course, he won't care. I then said,

"We can get caught. Gale, I don't know if we should. What happened acting normal."

"Oh come on Katniss. What happened to the thrill? We always loved that part when we went hunting." Gale said to me.

"Fine. But if we almost get caught once. It will have to stop." I said to him seriously.

"Deal." He said pulling me close again.

He then leaned down and started to kiss me. I kissed him back. Then we stopped and he held me. I loved being in his arms. I felt safe.

We were in that hallway for a bit. Then we walked out like we were partner in crime and hunting. That is the thing with me and him. He is my partner in crime. He was always the one I lend against for help.

We walked down the hallway. We went back to my room. Prim was in the room. Also, Finnick was there too. I looked at them both. I shut the door behind us.

"What's up?" I asked them confused.

"So we need to talk." Finnick said to Gale and I.

"About?" Gale asked him.

"You two." Prim said.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"We both know. We want to help you guys between. Mostly help when you have to act like you are in love with Peeta." Finnick said.

"Thanks guys. But is it that obvious?" I asked worried.

"No. We just know you better. We know what to look for." Prim said to us.

"Thanks guys." Gale said.

We hanged out there for a bit. Then we headed to the dinner. I sat down at a table with Finnick, Prim, and Gale. We were sitting there. Just then Boggs comes up to us.


	31. Chapter 31

We hanged out there for a bit. Then we headed to the dinner. I sat down at a table with Finnick, Prim, and Gale. We were sitting there. Just then Boggs comes up to us.

"Katniss, the doctors what to talk to you." Boggs said to me.

"Okay." I said to him.

I got up but so did Gale and Finnick. Prim stayed there. She will find out later from the other doctors and nurses or from me.

We then headed to talk to doctors. I wonder what this was all about. I hope Peeta is all right. Even though he doesn't truly have my heart still in my heart as a family member. We went through a lot together.

We walked into the infirmary room. I want right up to doctors. I looked at them and asked,

"What's Going on?"

"Please follow." The doctor said walking away from us. I looked at the guys and shook my head. But follow them.

The doctor led us to Peeta. He looks calm and little more himself. Is he getting better? Is this what the doctors on talk about? I then looked at the doctors They were standing by the President Coin. I didn't know she was in the room.

"What's going on? What do you have new on him?" I asked the doctors looking at Peeta.

"Yes, it is about him. We were thinking of letting come into the compound. He seems getting better. He doesn't seem out of it or delusional." The doctor said looking at Peeta too.

"What about Katniss? What if he tries to attack her again or anyone else?" Gale asked worried. I don't blame him. I'm worried too. He attacked me and he scared Prim. I don't know about this.

"We want your permission first. That is why we are talking to you now because these reasons. But I feel he has the right to live among us." President Coin said to me.

I look at her like she was crazy. I know he deserves to live among us. But is he ready. I am not putting other people life in danger because of my choice. I need think about this before deciding. I then said,

"Don't you think Irene know that. All I want him before his life to be back to normal. But what we went through a can't be. Any time to think. After I think I'll give you my answer."

"We understand that you need think. But please don't take forever think." President Coin said to me concern face.

"I understand. As soon as I get them thinking about you know." I said to her.

I then walked away. I know Boggs, Finnick, and Gale were following me. I walked down the hallway looking for Haymitch and Effie to see if they know anything about this.


	32. Chapter 32

I then walked away. I knew Boggs, Finnick, and Gale were following me. I walked down the hallway looking for Haymitch and Effie to see if they knew anything about this.

I found them. I walked up to them. I said,

"We need to talk in private."

We then we walked down to an empty hallway. Haymitch looked at me and asked,

"What is it?"

"So they don't know." Finnick said.

"Know what?" Effie asked confused.

"President Coin and the doctors want to let Peeta live among us." I told them.

"Is he okay to?" Effie asked. But I could tell she was worried about that idea.

"The doctors told us that he is better to do it. But in my opinion I think it is a bad idea. He attacked Katniss once. Also, scared Prim." I said to them.

I don't think he is ready. They are just throwing him to the sharks. He's used to the doctors and nurses. But it is different when he beliefs. He will be around others.

"I see what you mean Katniss. It's not the same as being around certain people. We have to make sure." Haymitch said.

"I know. I just don't know. I don't want him to get hurt. Or anyone else to get hurt." I said to them.

"We know you will choose what is best." Finnick said.

"I'm going to take a walk." I said walking away from everyone.

*Gale's POV*

We all watched Katniss walk away from us all. She was thinking about what to do about Peeta. I know she was not thinking about her safety but everyone else's safety.

"Why would they think that without testing it?" Effie asked.

"It was President Coin's idea probably." I said to them.

"But why? Does she not know what can happen?" Finnick asked.

"Must not." I said.

"It's up to her. Let's just let her thing." Haymitch said.

Everyone was walking away. But Haymitch stopped me from leaving. I looked at him. I asked him,

"What Haymitch?"

"If she does agree to let him out. We both know what we have to do. We would have to protect her." He said to me.

"I know. Don't worry. I will protect her always." I told him.

"I know you would. That is why I wanted to talk to just you." He said to me.

He knows. I know it. Just the way he is acting and talking to me. I then smiled at him.

"Promise always. "I told him.

"I will hurt you if I have to." He said to me. Then he walked away from me. Only Haymitch.


	33. Chapter 33

"I will hurt you if I have to." He said to me. Then he walked away from me. Only Haymitch.

I walked out of the hallway. I want to find Katniss.

*Katniss' POV*

I went back to my room. I sat down at the desk in my room. I started to write. I start to a letter to Peeta.

 _Peeta,_

 _Today I got word you are getting better. But I'm sorry. I don't trust and I'm not sure. I'm not sure if you are ready. You have been through a lot but we sometime can't return from it. Peeta, you want to do something worse. Not many people can understand what you went through. I want to help. But I don't know how to._

 _I do want to help you. But Peeta, you attacked me once. I am not sure if I up taking that chance with anyone. But there might be a way to help us both. Let's start somewhere small. Maybe we should start with people visiting you and see what happens._

 _We should start with like people you know to see how you react. I just don't know who should be the first ones. Maybe we should start with Gale, Prim, or Haymitch. I don't know if I want to send Prim in. Last time you filled out and scared her. I was not happy with that._

 _I think I know what I am going to do. It was up to me. I am going to do what is best for you and everyone here. All I want to your safety and everyone's else. So, my mind is made up. I hope I made the right choose. Please forgive me if you don't like it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Katniss_

I looked at the letter I just finished writing. I then put it with the other letters. I was just about to head out of the room. I turned and jumped. Gale was standing there in the door way. I didn't hear him come up to me.

"Gale, don't do that." I said to him.

"What did I scare you, Catnip?" He asked me.

I just glared at him. He knows that he did scare me. He just stood there smirking at me. I then got up and stood in front of him. I asked him,

"What do you, Gale?"

"I wanted to see if you are all right. I know you have a big choose to make. I just don't want you to feel like you are not alone in this." He told me.

"Thanks Gale. But I have decided what I am going to do." I told him.

"Okay. May I ask. What is it?" He asked me raising one of his eyebrows.

"You will see. I have to go talk to President Coin." I told him.

Then Gale walked me to the room she was at. Boggs, Haymitch, Finnick, Effie, and Plutarch were all there. President Coin looked at me and asked,

"What have you decided?"

I then explained to her what I have decided. I know she doesn't like what I have decided. She looked madder about it. But she has no choose. This is the only way.


	34. Chapter 34

I then explained to her what I have decided. I know she doesn't like what I have decided. She looked madder about it. But she has no choose. This is the only way.

It has been a while since I told them my choice. They put it into action right away. The next day after I told them Gale was the first to go. Everything went well that day. They didn't talk much he just sat there and looked at him.

Gale, Haymitch, and Finnick have been the only few that have visited Peeta. I have not even considered Prim to even step foot in that room. I am not that believable yet. Haymitch won't even let me go near him just yet. He's scared that Peeta might try to attack again.

I always go with them when they tried to visit. I just stay on the outside of the glass. I was scared if something might happen. I am not hundred percent sure if he's better. I just have this feeling that something bad going to happen. Mostly when Gale's visiting him.

Today Haymitch is going to visit him. We were walking to his room. He's still at the same place he was after he attacked me the first time. We walked into the other side first. I stood in front of the window looking at Peeta. Then Haymitch went into Peeta's room.

*Haymitch's POV*

I have been the door to Peeta's room. He was sitting on his bed like always. I felt bad for him. He went there a lot. Most of it he shouldn't have. I sat down at the edge of his bed. I then asked,

"How are you today Peeta?"

He looked at me for a bit before answering. He then said,

"I'm good. Thanks for asking Haymitch. I have a question. When get to see Katniss?"

"I don't know Peeta. To be to truthfully. I don't think anytime soon." I told him truthfully.

"I understand. I don't think I will hurt her Haymitch. I care for her." Peeta said.

I felt that for the boy. I know you care for her. But I care for her to for safety. I don't think he's ready to see her yet. I can't risk her safety for his freedom. I then said,

"Peeta, I know you care for her. We all do. But I'm not writing that risk yet."

*Katniss' POV*

While standing there watching this I starting to feel bad. I know he has feelings for me. His feelings are not the same as my feelings. He knows that feelings for Gale. But I know he will not give up. But I don't know what he remembers from the truth.

"What do you think I'm going to hurt her?" Peeta asked Haymitch with a serious face.

"I don't know what you'll do Peeta. But I'm not ready to take that risk. I'm sorry." Haymitch said to him.

I saw the sorrow in Peeta's eyes when Haymitch said that. Part of me want to go talk to him. But another part was not ready. Haymitch was right. We don't know what he'll do. Mostly when he sees me.


	35. Chapter 35

I saw the sorrow in Peeta's eyes when Haymitch said that. Part of me want to go talk to him. But another part was not ready. Haymitch was right. We don't know what he'll do. Mostly when he sees me.

Haymitch was standing there for a bit. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit. I turned around to see Finnick standing there. I looked at him. He gave me a small smile. I don't think he was going to say anything about me jumping a bit.

"Yes Finnick?" I asked him looking back to Peeta and Haymitch.

"Just thought to check in with you." He said looking at Peeta too.

"I am all right." I said to him.

"How is he?" He asked me.

"He wants to see me. He keeps asking Haymitch." I said to him.

"Are you?" He asked me.

"Not yet. I feel like something might happen. I don't know. Maybe I am not ready." I told him.

"I understand. I won't blame you. All that you been throw." He told me.

Then Haymitch got done visiting him and left the room. He then came to where we were. I turned at looked at him entering the room. He didn't say anything. I don't blame him. What can you say?

"You okay?" Haymitch asked me.

"Yeah. I guess. What else can I say?" I said to him.

"I know." The only thing comes out of Haymitch's mouth.

"Do you think about visiting him? Or want to visit him?" Finnick asked me.

"Yes. That is why I came with you guys. This is my way to visiting with getting answers. But I can't visit in person." I told him.

"Of course you can't. We don't know what will happen." Haymitch said.

I then looked at Haymitch with a small smile. Then I look to Finnick and said,

"Gale and Haymitch won't let me. They are being their protective selves."

"Of course I'm protective. I have the right to." Haymitch said to me.

"Of course. You and Gale think you must protect me. But I will be fine. We don't know will happen if I don't try." I said to him.

I then walked out of the room. I have nothing else to say to them. I know I need to see him. But am I ready? I don't know. I think I'm scared that he might hurt me again. But I need to know if he can be fine around me. Because if he can be fine around me. That he can be fine around others.


	36. Chapter 36

I then walked out of the room. I have nothing else to say to them. I know I need to see him. But am I ready? I don't know. I think I'm scared that he might hurt me again. But I need to know if he can be fine around me. Because if he can be fine around me. That he can be fine around others.

*Gale's POV*

I was walking down the hall when I saw Finnick and Haymitch coming towards me from the other way. They have must just got done seeing Peeta. But usually Katniss was with them. Where is she? I then walked up to them.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked them.

"Maybe he can talk to her. She does listen to him." Finnick said to Haymitch.

"Who might listen to me?" I asked them.

"Katniss. She's thinking about seeing Peeta in person." Haymitch tell me.

I looked at them confused. Is she thinking about going into his room? We don't know what will happen if she does that. I know he seems fine now. But he loses it at any time. I just don't want to see you hurt. She means so much to me.

"As in going to his room?" I asked concerned.

"Yes. He was asking about today. He wants to see her." Haymitch said.

"What you think of this? Is she really going do?" I asked.

"I know she needs to do it. But it scares me. I am not going to lie about it. I feel I should make it hurt. She thinking about it. I think she might do it." Haymitch said to me.

I stood there and thought four minutes. I think any go talk to her. Just to see her point of view of it. I know she has a reason. I want to hear what that reason is. I then said,

"I'll talk to her. But she is right. We just must let her do what she wants. But I will have heard her out too."

"Yeah but we don't want to see her hurt." Finnick said to me.

"I know you don't want to see her get hurt. But here's the thing I knew her forever. Once she has idea in her head. There is no turning back. I'll talk to her." I said walking away from them.

I then walked away to find Katniss. I think I know where she will be. But I must make a quick stop before going to see her.

*Katniss' POV*

I was walking down the hallway that no one ever go down. No one except for me and Gale. This is where we meet to be with each other when we can't go hunting. I was leaning against a wall. Thinking throw my thoughts. I had a lot to think about. I want to do it. But at the other hand it is something dangers and I don't know what will happen.


	37. Chapter 37

I was walking down the hallway that no one ever go down. No one except for me and Gale. This is where we meet to be with each other when we can't go hunting. I was leaning against a wall. Thinking throw my thoughts. I had a lot to think about. I want to do it. But at the other hand it is something dangers and I don't know what will happen.

I was in the hallway for quite a while. I was lost in my thoughts. I then heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I stood up straight from the wall. Maybe it will be Gale. Even though I didn't let him know I was going to be here.

I then saw Gale appearing from the shadows. I went up to him. He engulfed me into his arms. He then looked down at me. I then asked,

"How did you find me?"

"You need to think. I found that you come here to think more." He told me.

"You know me to well, Gale." I told him with a smile on my face.

"I know. This is how good I know you." He said pulling my jacket from his back and pointed to my bow and arrow.

"Hunting?" I asked him.

"What else? Come on." He said helping me put my jacket on. Then he handed me my bow and arrow. We went out.

We were outside for a bit just walking around. Then we went to our favorite spot out there. I put my bow and arrow down. I then sat down. Gale was standing there staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you really going to do it?" Gale asked me.

"You talked to Haymitch and Finnick didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yes. They are only just worried about you. That is, it." He told me.

I looked at him. I got up and walked over to him. I then leaned against a tree he was standing by. He then turned and faced me. I then said,

"Yes. But I want to see what he can handle."

"I know. But Katniss. Remember he did attack once. I just fear he might do it again. Trackerjacker venom can do weird things to the head. I just don't want to see your hopes to get shattered." He told me.

"My hopes? What about my life?" I asked him.

But I know he does care about my life. I was messing with him. He leaned closer to me and said,

"If your life ends. I don't know what I would do. I would probably be sad and alone. But if your hopes shatter that will kill me too because you are not happy. Then there is nothing to help you with that reason."

"So you are telling me if I am hearing this right. If I want to. I can go and do it. You will support me all the way. Even if everyone else is against it?" I asked him.

He looked me straight in the eyes and said,

"Katniss, I will also support you on your decisions. No matter how the out comes out. Just one thing I do ask from you."

"What is that?" I asked him consured.

"Let me be in the room with you. Just in case something does happen. There is someone there already to help you?" He asked me.

"Would that make you feel better and calm your nerves if I let you do that?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"Then fine. Maybe it will calm Haymitch's nerves too." I said.

"Thank-you Katniss." He said. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back.

It is the next day. I am going to be going visiting Peeta. But this time we shall be in the same room. But Gale will be coming in too. He just will be standing at the door. I meet up with Prim, Boggs, Haymitch, Finnick, Effie, Plutarch, President Coin. Gale walked with me the way down.

"You sure about this?" Haymitch asked me.

I nodded. I then walked to the door that leads into Peeta's room. I just stood there for a moment. I don't know what will happen once I am in there. But once I am in there. There is no turning back. I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was Gale. He gave me a smile for reassurance. I smile back at him. Then we both walked into the room.


	38. Chapter 38

I nodded. I then walked to the door that leads into Peeta's room. I just stood there for a moment. I don't know what will happen once I am in there. But once I am in there. There is no turning back. I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was Gale. He gave me a smile for reassurance. I smile back at him. Then we both walked into the room.

"Hello Peeta." I said nervously.

Peeta turned around and looked at me. He looked surprised to see me. He then said,

"Katniss."

"Yes Peeta. It's me." I told him.

He got up from his bed. He headed over to me. I could tell Gale was uneasy about this. I don't blame him. Secretly I was uneasy about it too. I don't know what will happen.

"You came to visit me?" He asked me.

"Yes Peeta. I did. How are you Peeta?" I asked him.

"I am alright. A few things are still fuzzy." He told me.

"I bet. But everything will come back to you." I told him.

"I hope." He said. He then looked over to the door and saw Gale standing there. I looked over at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What is he doing here?" He asked still looking at Gale.

"Don't worry about it. He will not hurt you." I told him.

"That didn't answer my question. What is he doing here? What they think I will hurt you?" He asked me.

I didn't answer him. I looked over to Gale and then to Peeta. I saw Peeta expression change. He was getting mad.

"They do think I am going to hurt you. Why do they think that? They are the ones that going to hurt you. Not me. You can't trust them." Peeta said angry.

"Peeta, calm down. No one thinks you are going to hurt me. Mostly not me. We can trust them. Gale is here to help." I told him. I was trying to calm him down.

"They brain washed you. The capitol was right. You are the enemy. You can't be trusted." Peeta yelled. He then came at me.

I didn't have time to attack. I felt a pair of arms grab me and pulled me out of the away. Gale then stand between me and Peeta.

The door opened and Boggs pulled me out of there. I went to the other room to see Gale and Peeta fighting. Boggs jumped in to help Gale. They finally got him down. A nurse went in and gave Peeta something to calm him down.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen." Haymitch said not looking at me.

"I know. But I had to try." I told him.

He looked over to me and looked at me. He then said,

"I know. That is why I let you do it. It was a chance we had to take."

We all went to the meeting room. I was watching the door. I was waiting for Gale to walk in. I saw the door open and Boggs walked in without Gale. He walked over to me and whispered,

"He had to go get checked out. Peeta got him good a few times."

I gave him a small smile and nod to let him know I heard him. I looked away to see President Coin watching me. I just looked away.


	39. Chapter 39

I gave him a small smile and nod to let him know I heard him. I looked away to see President Coin watching me. I just looked away.

Later that day I went to the ER spot here to see Gale. I saw Prim coming out of a room. She walked over to me. She smiled at me. I smiled back to her. She points to a curtained area. She was telling me that he was there. I then went over.

"Hey you." I said.

"Hey." He said.

I saw that he had bruise and a cut lower lip. I felt bad. He shouldn't have got hurt. I wish I could do something about it. He shouldn't be here.

"I am fine." He said. He knows I was feeling bad about what happened.

"Really?" I asked.

"They just a few bruises. That's it. No major harm. So, no worries. At less he didn't hurt you." He said to me.

"I know. But still. I thought everything would go fine." I said.

"I know. We both hope that. But some time our hope goes down the drain." He said.

"I know. We know that too well." I said.

"Sadly." He said.

We then walked away together. I just walked in silences. I was lost in my thoughts. I think President Coin knows something is going on with and I don't think she would understand. I looked over to Gale. He was looking at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Not here. Our spot." I said.

As we walked to our spot. I was watching around me. I wanted to make sure no one was following us. Just in case President Coin didn't get anyone to follow me. We then got to our spot.

"Okay. What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Well, "


	40. Chapter 40

"Well, I think Coin knows something is going on between us." I told him.

"What do you mean? How?" He asked me confused.

"I don't know. Just when I was waiting for you and Boggs come back to the where we were after the Peeta thing. When you didn't join us. Boggs let me know you were okay. I think Coin was watching us." I told him.

"Okay. We need to figure something out so she doesn't find out. I truly don't trust her a hundred percent." Gale said.

"I know. I don't trust her at all. I don't know what she will do if she finds out the truth. I am post to be in love with Peeta but I am not." I said.

"I know. We will figure something out." He said pulling me closer to him.

It has been a while since that day. I haven't seen Gale a lot. President Coin has been keeping him busy and away from me. So, I have been trying to keep myself busy too. So, I don't about her might knowing about me and Gale. I have been trying figure out what have been going on around here.

"Hey Boggs can I ask you a question?" I asked Boggs. I am never really alone. I am either with Prim, Hayhitch, Boggs, Finck, or Effie.

"Sure. What's up?" He asked me. We were walking to the cofincance room. Coin wanted all of us to meet up and talk.

"What is Coin's real plan? What is she really up to? Because I can tell she hates that I am the face and the one that everyone looks up too." I said.

"Well, here is the truth. She wanted to save Peeta instead of you. She always wanted Peeta be the face that everyone sees. She thought he would be easier to manipulate." Boggs said.

"But they saved me instead. I know she wants to take over as the President. I feel that..." I looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I feel that she will not be different from Snow."

"Your smart Katniss." He told me.

"Why do you follow her?" I asked him.

"I do it to keep myself save. But who I truly follow and believe in is you." He told me.

I was speechless. He follows me. But why? I am just a girl who just wants to keep her sister out of the horror. Keep her family safe. I was pulled out of my own thoughts when we got to where we were need.

"Okay. Everyone is here. Now we can get down to business." President Coin said.

I looked over to see Gale standing near the wall. He gave me a small smile. I sneaken him a smile back. That was the first time in a while since I saw him. I miss talk to him Coin really needs to stop keeping us apart. We are better together.


	41. Chapter 41

I looked over to see Gale standing near the wall. He gave me a small smile. I sneaked him a smile back. That was the first time in a while since I saw him. I miss talk to him Coin really needs to stop keeping us apart. We are better together.

It has been while since the meeting. It was just a regular meeting. What is going on and what we were going to do. After the meeting, I did get to spend so time with Gale.

"Katniss, I know they didn't want you to know. But I feel you have the right to know." Prime said to me.

"What is it?" I asked her. Prime and I was just relaxing in our room. I just wanted to hide from people.

"Peeta has been asking for you. Also, Gale has been visiting him." She told me.

"What? Why don't people tell me this thing?" I asked her.

"I have no idea. I feel like you should know. Also, Gale is going to visit him again today." Prime said.

"When?" I asked.

"Now." She said.

I got up and went to the infirmary wing. I know where they keep Peeta. I walked to the isolated room. I went into the room where everyone else was. When I mean everyone. I mean Haymitch, Effie, Boggs, and President Coin. I was too late Gale was already in the room.

"Katniss." Haymitch said when he saw I was here.

"Katniss, my dear, what are you doing here?" Effie asked me.

"I can ask you the same thing." I said a little bit annoyed.

"Katniss, we are trying to help Peeta." Coin said.

"Then why won't you tell me that? You know I am all forward helping him and making him better." I said.

"It was my idea. We don't want to hurt you or let you down." Coin said.

"Oh. Let me down?" I asked.

"Yeah. We know how much you two are in love. So, if Gale could help him. It might hurt that it can't be you." She told me.

"Yeah. But it doesn't hurt me. Because I know he's getting better. So, anyone can help until they get hurt." I said. She didn't say anything back. Everyone was just watching us. I then turned and watched Peeta and Gale. I was standing by Boggs and Haymitch now.


	42. Chapter 42

"Yeah. But it doesn't hurt me. Because I know he's getting better. So, anyone can help until they get hurt." I said. She didn't say anything back. Everyone was just watching us. I then turned and watched Peeta and Gale. I was standing by Boggs and Haymitch now.

When they got done Gale came into the room we were all at. He looked right at me. He didn't say anything. But he knows he was in trouble for going behind my back. I just looked at him. He walked over to me and said,

"Sorry."

"You better be." I said to him.

I didn't look at anyone else. I just looked back to the window considering Peeta's room. I may be in love with Gale. But Peeta still is in my heart. I do care for him. I then said,

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is improving." The doctor said.

"That's good. When do you think I can see him again in person?" I asked. I know it is a far from it. But I want to try.

The doctor looked at President Coin. She looked over to me and said,

"It's not safe Katniss. We still don't think it's smart. We still haven't hundred percent sure what they did to him. We know that he sees you he acts. We can afford it."

"Oh. Okay." I said. I looked back at Peeta sitting on this bed. He seems normal.

"I know it's hard. But Katniss throw it all." Coin said.

I didn't say anything. She doesn't understand the pain I am in. Someone I care about wants to kill me. All because of the capitol. They wanted a weapon that hurt me. They are almost there. But they haven't gotten to the big part.

*Gale's POV*

I looked over to Katniss. She looks so upset. She really wants to see him. I know she loves me. But she does have feelings for him. But its love like family or something. I hate seeing her this away. It hurts me. That's why I started to visit with him. See if there is anything I can do to help.


	43. Chapter 43

I looked over to Katniss. She looks so upset. She really wants to see him. I know she loves me. But she does have feelings for him. But its love like family or something. I hate seeing her this away. It hurts me. That's why I started to visit with him. See if there is anything I can do to help.

"How about we take a walk Katniss?" Boggs suggested to Katniss.

"Sure. Gale, do you want to join us?" Katniss asked me.

"Sure. Let's go." I said to them.

Then Boggs, Katniss, and I walked out of the room leaving everyone behind us. We were just walking not to anywhere pacific. We just let our feet take us away. None of us said anything really. Then we ended up in Katniss and I favorite spot. I don't care Boggs is here I trust him.

"I understand I can't see him because of what they did to him. But is it bad that I wanted the chance anyway." Katniss said leaning against the wall.

"No Katniss it is not bad. You must see it from her point. I'm not agreeing with her. But from someone who cares for you and seeing what happened last time. We only want to keep you safe." I told her truthfully.

"I know. It's just feel useless not able to help much." She told us truthfully.

"Katniss, you are useful. Your hope and everything is helping. Also, you are the one who knows him the most so the information you have is helping us." Boggs told her truthfully.

She looked up at us and gave us a small smile. Now this hurts the most her because she can't do much except watch. But Boggs right with what he said. The information she has about Peeta is only what she knows. When he starts remembering reality of Katniss then he will need Katniss help more than anyone's.

"Thank you, guys. I really need to hear that." Katniss told me.

"No problem Katniss." Boggs said.

"Always catnap. That is what we are here for." I told her.

"May ask question?" Boggs asked us.

"Yeah what is it?" Katniss asked him.

"How did you get the nickname catnap? I always hear Gale. Is he the only one that is allowed to call you?" He asked us.

*Katniss's POV*

I couldn't help but smile at those questions Boggs just asked us. That just brought back a lot of memories. I then told him everything. I said,

"Let me start with yes Gale is the only one that calls me that. He has been call me that since we first met. It was a few months after her fathers' death. I was in the woods hunting for my family and my father taught me. I then stumbled upon one of Gale's snares. I was just admiring them."

"From where I was like she was going to steal. So, I approached her and called her out on it. But then she told me she was just minoring them and wondered if I could teacher. I then asked her for her name and she told me Katniss but I thought she said catnap. After that moment, we ran into each other more than once and we started to hunt together. But I never stop calling her catnap." Gale finished for me.


	44. Chapter 44

"From where I was like she was going to steal. So, I approached her and called her out on it. But then she told me she was just minoring them and wondered if I could teacher. I then asked her for her name and she told me Katniss but I thought she said catnap. After that moment, we ran into each other more than once and we started to hunt together. But I never stop calling her catnap." Gale finished for me.

"Oh wow. That's pretty cool." Boggs said.

"Yeah. A story never to forget." I told him.

"Oh definitely." Gale said.

It has been awhile since that day. I have been going to watch Gale visit Peeta. Peeta has been asking about me. Then there are other times when he is acting like I am the enemy. I don't know What to do right now. Gale came back to the other room where we all were watching.

"So, what now?" Gale asked.

"We keep on trying. I know we com figure it out." I told them. I wasn't going to give up.

"We will get there. It will just need to take time." Haymitch said to me. I gone him a smile.

After Gale visit Peeta Boggs, Gale, and I go for a walk. We usually walk to Gale's and I hide a way. But now its Gale's, Boggs', and my hide away. We have doing this so Gale and I can spend some time together. It's nice to have a place to call your own. Also, somewhere to go o way to way too. When we are there, Gate and I tell Boggs about our past. He does the same.

"Yeah the funny thing is our mothers always thought we would end up together. "I told Boggs.

"I believe it. I saw it right when they brought you here. He didn't want to leave your side." Boggs told me.

"What can I say. She is my other half. I was worried about her. Always have." Gale said.

"Same goes for you Gale." I told him.

"One question. When Katniss volunteered from the games. Gale, were you think about volunteering too?"

I looked over to Gale. I know what Gale was going to say. But I want to hear it from his own mouth. He looked over to me. He then said,


	45. Chapter 45

I looked over to Gale. I know what Gale was going to say. But I want to hear it from his own mouth. He looked over to me. He then said,

"Yes. I was thinking about it. But I know someone need to stay home to help take care of our families. But truthfully, I wanted to be there to help her. "

"I know. But I'm honest happy that you stay behind. I needed to know that my family was safe. "I told him.

"I know. I am happy I did. Even if I didn't like most of what I saw. "He told me.

"I know. I hate it. But I had to keep you and everyone I love safe. That was the only way." I told them.

"Can I ask you something about you and Peeta? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. "Boggs asked.

"I already know what are going to ask. I do care for Peeta. There is something there. But not like how he feels. He has a special place in my heart. But it's more like family or something like that." I told him truthfully.

"That is what I thought. But you did a good job fooling everyone. If you didn't know the truth then you could never tell." Boggs told me.

"I know. I still wear the ring just to keep it going just in case. You never know." I told them.

"Yeah. I bet." He said.

*Gale's POV*

It is later that day. Katniss went to hanging out with her sister. I went to see what is going on with the other districts. A lot have been going on. But I just wanted to clear my head. I had a lot on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about what Katniss said.

I know I shouldn't be jealous of Peeta and her. There is nothing there. But a caring feeling as a family member. But I will never tell her but I hate knowing she still has Peeta engagement ring on. I know she only does it to keep everyone safe. But still I do get jealous of it.

I instead ran into Finnick. He stopped me and said,

"Hey Gale. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. I have been busy." I told him.

"I bet. So, how are you man? Everything okay? Seems like you have something on your mind." He asked me.

I need to talk to someone about this. I know Finnick won't say a word. I then lead him away from everyone. I really don't people listening in. I then said,


	46. Chapter 46

I need to talk to someone about this. I know Finnick won't say a word. I then lead him away from everyone. I really don't people listening in. I then said,

"It's just that Katniss, Boggs, and I were talking about her and Peeta. I couldn't help getting this feeling when she talked about her wearing the ring. I hate that I can't give her anything without people questioning."

"Gale, why not give her something simple that doesn't make people question. The simple's thing can mean the biggest thing. Trust me. Anna loves it when I just right her a simple note. She has a box full of them. So, why can't you give her something meaningful that is simple." He told me.

"I never really thought about it that way. You are right and I think I have the right thing to give her." I said to him. I then left him. I have what I need but I need to fix it up and make it perfect.

*Katniss's POV*

Today I was going to see how Peeta is doing. I was walking with Boggs and my sister Prim. I try to visit him more than once a day. I hate what they did to him. The capital is a cruel place. They don't care if you are human or not. To them you are just an object.

He was just sitting on this bed when I went into the other room. Everyone still thinks it's still not safe for me to be in the same room with him. At this moment, I can see the boy I went into the hunger games with.

"How is he?" I asked the doctor.

"Better today. He has been able to hear your name and see pictures of you without changing or anything. We are having progress." The doctor said.

"That's good. Does that mean I might be able to be in there to see him?" I asked him.

"Well, truly President Coin feels for your safety and his that might not be a good idea. That is something we will discuss another time. I must go and check on my other patients. Have a good. Have any more questions please don't be afraid to ask." Then the doctor left us there.

"How could that be right? That isn't President Coin choose to make. It's me choose and me choose only." I said.

"I know Katniss. We will figure it out." Boggs told me.

"Maybe I can talk to the doctor and make him see our way." Prim suggested.

"No. He is loyal to Coin. She is the I have to be talking too." I then went to find Coin. Prim and Boggs were right behind me. Probably to make sure I didn't do anything stupid.

If she thinks for one moment she can control me and everything I do there is another thing coming to her. Snow can't even control me. Trust me. He tried. I will not do this. I am my own person. She can't be making discusses for me. She will learn.


	47. Chapter 47

If she thinks for one moment she can control me and everything I do there is another thing coming to her. Snow can't even control me. Trust me. He tried. I will not do this. I am my own person. She can't be making discusses for me. She will learn.

"What the hell." I said entering the room. I see Gale, Effie, Haymitch, Plutarch, and even Finnick was already in the room.

"Good. You are here. We were just about to get you." Coin said.

"What are you doing? Trying to make me decides. You are the last person to do that." I told her.

"Katniss, what are you talking about?" Plutarch asked me.

"She told the whole staff that is taking care of Peeta that I am not allowed to go in and see him. Even though he is getting better." I told them.

Haymitch looked at me and then to her. He knows she was in the wrong. Not even he could tell me what to do. He then said,

"Katniss has a point. She should be allowed to see him or not. You can't stop her."

"It is from her safety and his. We don't know what will happen if she faces his again. I am not going to take that risk for one of them getting hurt." She told us all.

I was getting annoyed now. I had enough of her and everything. I then said,

"You can't make that decide for me. Only myself make that. We won't know if we don't take a chance. If you don't take, chances nothing can really happen. So, you are ready to do that. Then come and find me."

I then walked out of the room. I didn't want to know what they wanted any ways. I just wanted to be alone or kind of alone. I went to my favorite spot to hide away. I know Boggs was with me. He never really leaves me alone. I don't care. I like having him around.

I then heard a few more footsteps following us. Maybe one more pair. I know who that was. Gale must have left the room. I then turned to the hallway we hide away in. I then heard,

"You okay Katnip?"

I turned to look at him and gave him a small smile and said,

"I will be fine. Just pissed right now."

"I bet. Then I don't know if this will be the greatest time to give you a present." He told me.

"A present? Why do you have a present for me?" I asked him.

"Because I can. I want too." He told me.

"Then do it. What do you think Boggs?" I asked.

"I say do it." He said.

Then Gale smiled at me and handed me a small box. I took it and looked it over. I don't know why he want to do this. But I am going ask later. There is an answer for it. I then opened the box to reveal….


	48. Chapter 48

Then Gale smiled at me and handed me a small box. I took it and looked it over. I don't know why he want to do this. But I am going ask later. There is an answer for it. I then opened the box to reveal necklace with arrowhead on it. In the arrowhead was a stone.

"Is this arrowhead one of ours?" I asked him.

"Yeah. One of the first one we made together. Also, a stone from the forest at home." He told me.

"I love it Gale." I said. I then let him put it on me. I looked at it and then tucked it inside my shirt to hide from everyone.

"That is so nice." Boggs said.

We hanged out there for a bit longer. Then it was time to eat. We then went to get something to eat. I was sitting at the table. Johanna came and joined me. Prim was with her. They sat down with me. Johanna then said,

"That's pretty. Is it new?"

"What?" I asked her.

"The necklace." She said.

"Oh, yeah. Kind of." I told them. I was playing with it.

"It is really nice. Where did you get it?" Prim asked me.

"Somewhere special for someone special." I told them. I left it there. I then tucked it back into my shirt.

Right when I did it Gale came and sat down by me. He gave me a smile. I smiled back at him. This necklace makes me feel like he is always with me and so is our home. He is the best thing for me.

*Gale's POV*

I saw her playing with the necklace. I couldn't help but smile. It was so happy to see her wear it. I then felt someone come up next to me. I looked over to see Finnick. He looked at Katniss. He saw the necklace.

"That's new. It's pretty." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

I then walked away and headed to the table. She was tucking it away. I understand why she does that. All I can is that she has it. A piece of me and home with her forever and always. That is what I wanted.


	49. Chapter 49

I then walked away and headed to the table. She was tucking it away. I understand why she does that. All I can is that she has it. A piece of me and home with her forever and always. That is what I wanted.

*Katniss's POV*

It has been while. Today is a big day. We are sending people to District Two. I was going to sneak in. They didn't want me to be there or anywhere near. But I will not just be a pretty face. I will be the leader they need. I sneak on an airplane that was heading to there. No one knows what I was doing or thinking. Everyone thought I was being at the compound of District Thirteen. But I won't be.

When the plane landed I got up and headed to where everyone was. I could see people watching me and whispering. I then saw Boggs and Gale standing in front of a huge group of people. Gale came over to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"The same reason you are." I told him.

He looked at me and smiled. He leaded me away from everyone to a smaller area with fewer people. Then a woman came up to me. She put her hand out to me and I shook it.

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, it's an honor to finally meet you." She said to me. This must be the leader for District Two.

*Gale's POV*

I can't believe Katniss was here. But I am not surprised. She is the person who you can't tell what to do and try to boss her around. She does what she wants to do. Mostly when it comes to keep people she cares about save.

She came not in a good time. I had to make a big decision. Either try to safe some people or blow up a spot that could trap so many people. I know Katniss might not agree with my decision. But I must decide.

"Gale, what do you think?" The leader of District Two asked me.

I looked over to Katniss. I know she will hate what I have choose. I then said,

"Blow it up."

I saw Katniss walk away. I just stayed here I was. I watched them blow it all up. I then felt someone come up next to me. I looked over to see…..

(A/N: I know I just did a time jump and everything. But it felt right. I needed it to go somewhere or I was going to be lost. So, this story might be coming to an end sooner or later.)


	50. Chapter 50

I saw Katniss walk away. I just stayed here I was. I watched them blow it all up. I then felt someone come up next to me. I looked over to see Katniss watching. She looks hurt. I know she doesn't want to be around me right now.

It was later that day. I went to where I was resting for the mean time. I saw Katniss walking around. She looks last. I went over to her. I hope she understanded what I decided was right. I touched her shoulder. She turned around to me.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Just tired." She told me.

*Katniss's POV*

I know he had to make a big decide that would make better for us in the war. So, I'm not mad at him. Just a little disappointed at him. There could be other ways. I'm ready for a new day. Tomorrow we are going in.

"Come on." He told me.

I followed him. Gale lead me to cots lined rows. He took me to a bed. I looked at him. He gave me a smile. I put my things down and laid down. It smelt just like him. This was the bed he has been using. He took the bed next to me. He faced me.

"You ready for tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I am to end this for good. Tomorrow is the start of that." He told me.

I smiled at him. He was right. It was time for this to all end. Tomorrow is going to be start of the end. The capital will fall tomorrow. I will be the one to do that. I woke up to footsteps around me. I looked around. Everyone was getting up and ready.

Gale was already gone. He wasn't in the bed next to me. I then saw him coming over to me. He had two plates in his hands. I smiled at him. He went to get us breakfast. I took one of the plates and ate it. We didn't really say anything. After we ate we got ready to head out.

When we got to home base of it all. I went to the tent for me at the time being. I was getting my things ready. Then Gale came into my tent. He looked at me and said,

"Looks like you got your food meals good. Tell me the truth Katniss. We have been hunting partners and partners in heart. You are going off on your own. Were you leaving me behind too?"

"Talking to you as a solider. I would tell you to stay with your troop. But I know you. I can't stop you." I told him.

"Everdeen, Hawthorne come meet your team." We heard someone yell to us from outside the tent.

I looked over to Gale. He gave me a small smile. We both went out to meet our team. Gale will always be part of my team no matter what. There was people I haven't meet before. Then we got introduce to them. When we got done there was other people heading our way. It was my team. The people I trust.


	51. Chapter 51

(A/N: Hey everyone so this is probably going to the last chapter. I really don't know what to type for this story any more. I just want to be truthfully with you guys. So, there is going to be a big-time jump. So, thanks for reading. Keep on reading. Reviews = Love.)

I looked over to Gale. He gave me a small smile. We both went out to meet our team. Gale will always be part of my team no matter what. There were people I haven't meet before. Then we got introduce to them. When we got done there was other people heading our way. It was my team. The people I trust.

When we entered the Capitol, it was like a ghost town. But we ended the 76th hunger game. A lot had happened. We did lose a lot of people. I also almost lost my sister. But Prim only got knocked out because of the blast. But we did get Snow.

Now a lot has changed. This is the beginning of the start of a new life. We have a new Presented. It isn't Coin. She got out voted there. So, now we going to head back to our district and start our new lives. I was going to head back to district twelve when Prim is better.

"Hey you." Gale said coming up to me.

"Hey." I said to him.

"I can't believe it's all over. The new future we wanted." He said to me.

"Yeah. But the big question is what now?" I asked him.

"Now we go live our life. We go home and restart there with our families." He told me.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was going to come back with me. Even when he got offered this great job. I then looked at him and asked,

"What about that job offer you got?"

"I am going to travel back and forwards. District twelve is my home and I want to be there to help restart it again." He told me.

I didn't care if anyone was around. We don't have to hide our love anymore. There was more threat to keep us a part. I then lend up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back. We then a parted. I smiled at him.

No more threats except for food. I can't wait to help bring my home back to life. A new start and a new life. A new beginning. This is where our life starts new. The horrible games are gone and done. Now let's begin the new future.


End file.
